


Drabbles et Histoires courtes : Black Clover

by HaruCarnage



Series: Compilation de petits textes [15]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Compilation de petits textes sur le fandom. Fait pour le plaisir. Les textes ne se suivent pas.





	Drabbles et Histoires courtes : Black Clover

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Un jour, il serait empereur-mage. Asta en avait la certitude. C’était pour cela que ce matin, il courrait encore en hurlant aussi fort que ses poumons pouvaient lui permettre. S’entraîner physiquement était une façon pour la jeune recrue de taureau noir de se défouler. Puisque la magie ne semblait toujours pas l’habiter. 

« Tais-toi ! »

Même le capitaine Yami, qui n’était du genre à râler pour un peu de bruit, était agacé par les hurlements de singe de ce garçon un poil trop enthousiaste. Il prit son grimoire et utilisa la magie pour le faire taire. Un peu de tranquillité ça faisait du bien.


End file.
